brandnewdayfandomcom-20200214-history
Shielderall
Class: Defender Birthday: November 19th, 1994 Height: 5'11 Weight: 189 lb. Attribute: Chaos (Weak to Light and Dark) Weapon: A giant circular shield capable of protecting a sizable portion of his body. Appearance: Brown Hair tied into a short pony tail. wears a short sleeved shirt that is a cross between an tunic and a robe colored silver with gold trim, and long cargo pants colored a soft grey. Strong arms and legs showing some muscles. Often seen carrying his shield, the shield baring the symbol of Chaos in the middle, which is seen in the picture. Shield is strapped to his back when he is not using it. Back story: Shielderall is an alternate version of the Real World us RPers occupy, only magic is real. Magic is similar to that of the magic in Medusa's world, but the two worlds are separate and neither know the other. Shielderall is a memeber of a secret world wide organization called the Chaos: Spellcasters who focus on Chaos magic, and teach magic users how to use their magic for good. While on a training trip, a strange wormhole opened in the ground. All of the Chaos assembled ran for thier lives but Shielderall, a second year student, fell in the wormhole while shoving another person out of the way. As a result, he fell in, falling towards the ground of an unknown dimension and watching as that wormhole closed as fast as it opened. Personality Shielderall is a protector, willing to leap into any fray to protect those whom cannot protect himself. He views the shield as the truest weapon one can use: It embodies the power to protect, which often deflects the power to harm. Shielderall is also a avid camper: he often sets up a tent using special poles to use his shield as a roof. If given the chance he would gladly go outside. Sports, especially soccer, is Shielderall's favorite pastime. Shielderall often plays a defensive position, allowing others to be more active and thus get more of the glory without costing valuable defense. Shielderall despises those who flaunt their power. He views those do such a thing as weak, for true strength comes from not how hard you hit, but why you hit in the first place. Shielderall also likes a clean room. IF anyone messes up a clean room he is in, it will irk him, and if it's bad enough, he will clean it. Do not mess up or break his shield. Shielderall does not eat meat, bar fish. He's not a vegetarian: he just doesn't like the taste of most meat products. Battle tactics: Shielderall is a protector: Willing to leap into the fray and use his shield to stop any attack. As a defender, Shielderall focus on defense, attacking only when he must. As a spell caster, he has magic, but focuses mainly of keeping allies protected. Spell list: Chaos Boomer: Low level Chaos magic. A ball of chaos magic. Energy Field: A mid level Light spell. Projects a field of mana from Shieldeall's shield. Must be using a shield in order to work. Body of Iron: A mid level Earth Spell. Increase phsyical defence. Cancels out Body of Mirrors. Body of Mirrors: A mid level Ice Spell. Increases Shielderall's Magical Defense. Cancels out Body of Iron. Important note: While magic from Sheildrall's world is elemental like Medus's magic, there are key differences between the two. The main difference is that while magic is drawn from the body's reserved, Shielderall cannot draw mana from other objects: the mana must come from him. As such, Shielderall has more mana that Medusa, capable of casting about 7-9 spells a day (less depending on if they are low level or mid level or high level.) Category:Character